kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Noblesse oblige
Plot notes Main characters Notes I use british spelling, leave it be Main Story Trailblazer.|650px Chapter 1: The Package 1800 Hours, August 14th 2552 (UNSC Military Calendar): Location Reach {|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" |valign="top" style="padding:5px;" class="aaopage"| The Light frigate UNSC Archangel orbited high above orbit of the emerald gem that was Reach, its engines flaring into life, pushing it forward and upwards towards the Medical Station Red Cross. The station in question lying in a Geo stationary position above the planet’s North Pole, disguised in the form of a ravaged wreck that had long since become a historical monument. Panic had ensued upon the initiation of Winter Contingency this, along with the appearance of the Covenant Super carrier sending both the military and civilians into disarray. Attack squadrons had been reported to just flicker into existence, no doubt this made possible by the network of spires that lay across the planet and acted as monolithic teleporters. The renowned Noble team had been dispatched to the Sabre launch facility to begin Operation: Uppercut in the hopes of destroying the Carrier. What was left of the fleet was now scattered across the planet. The Covenant Super-carrier -A 27 kilometres long Vessel- that now dominated the skies above, its large, long body giving it the appearance of a whale and marked as one of the most powerful if not the most powerful vessel in the covenant fleet. It soon began to act as a fleet whilst reigning destruction onto the city bellow. “Archangel: Multiple Impulse drives detected”. Auntie Dot chimed. She was an artificial intelligence in charge of coordinating the forces on Reach and acting as the personal AI for Noble Team for personality very kind and caring and had been almost like a mother figure to some Spartans. Bright flashes erupted from below; the sleek-tear drop shapes fighters that had been dubbed Seraph erupting from nothingness, each sported powerful weaponry and shielding beneath its elegant design. Each of the Seraphs quickly glided towards the Archangel, pilots now firmly locked on their pray, as per the needlessly aggressive tactics they employed. Bright orbs of green light began to form along its curved bow, created from highly explosive radioactive waste mixed with superheated plasma giving it an almost blinding brightness. Each erupted from the fighters before making haste towards their targets, altering their path when need be. Anti-aircraft cannons that lay perched atop dangerously thin metal plating rotated in tandem to face the approaching bomb, trying to gain a lock onto the Plasma Fuel rod bomb. Shells spewed from the cannons barrel’s and created a wall of shrapnel that detonated the bombs in blinding flashes of green, however some burst from the destruction of the others and continued to move towards the vessel. Each bomb slammed into the thin plating, pummelling the hull and cracking open the armour, exposing the craft to vacuum. Air hissed violently from the large gashes that now littered her hull like bad scars, tearing them open further and sucking out anything it could, be it human or otherwise. Archer pods burst open and spewed rows of high powered explosives chasing after the Seraph fighters. On-board crew members continued to operate the vessel the best they could valiantly as what could be considered their home broke apart around them. Fighters erupted in a shower of shrapnel alongside, the Frigate slowly pushing on towards the station, its cargo was simply far too important to allow Archangel to fell so easily. Alarm claxons aboard the craft blared as Seraph continued to pound Archangel’s hull creating plasma fires that slowly melted through sealed bulkheads. Each fighter craft was now purposely targeting its centre line where the reactor, their intention to finish the craft off quickly. “Captain Deck three is on fire, sections 3-24 are exposed to atmosphere!” An officer screamed loudly in an attempt to overcome the sea of voices that filled the rather cramped bridge. Emergency lighting blinked on and off, trying to inform the crew it was time to evacuate. The Captain sat: pale and afraid, the ancient vessel that was the station slowly approaching them at high speed. “Prepare all evac pods and have the tech crews eject package out now” He instructed quietly, his hand shaking nervously. “Set the ship to auto pilot and get to the pods!” he ordered a frown taking form above his prematurely aged feature, his fingers tapping against the metal arm rest, he would be damned if the package didn’t arrive at its target. Each crewmember that occupied the bridge turned in surprise. “You heard me!” He snapped, a faint smile appearing on his lips as each crewmember stood up and departed through a large metal blast door. With a few quick movements of his fingers with the gracefulness of a dancer he set the evacuation order across the ship and set what would be the Archangel’s final heading. “Warning Self Destruct Sequence Initiated, 10 minute silent countdown, there will be no further warnings” The voice of an automated warning system chimed, the Captain closing his eyes and leaning into the chair. //Protocol: Send me out, with a bang: Activated ---- {|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" |valign="top" style="padding:5px;" class="aaopage"| Built at the very base of the ship, the hanger bay contained various vehicles and drop ships that gave access to a planet’s surface. The floor of the hanger consisted of large retractable doors, a large green transport that was dubbed the pelican sitting atop one of these, a pair of clamps holding it in place. Inside its large troop bay sat a row of large Cigar shaped pods, each marked with the same stamp. ‘MJOLINIR MK V’ The technical crew hurriedly prepared the transport for launch, its pilot sitting in the cock-pit preparing for an emergency launch. A large roar emerged from the pair of engines that were affixed atop pylons, flames erupting from its exhausts. The Technical crew quickly entered the bay, the rest of the crew having evacuated already. Its pilot punched in a series of commands that triggered the hanger door bellow them to slowly slide open to the vacuum, air quickly and forcefully began to leak out, tugging clamps that held the Pelican in place. Evacuation pods began to burst from bays, the ship accelerating at high speed as the Seraph continued to pummel the now crippled frigate. Each of the elegant fighters ignored the pods, they would be picked up and their ‘contents’ would become yet more victims of this one sided war. Panicked screams from their pods now filled the com channels. Archangel began to spew drive plasma along with fuel and metals from various damaged sections, the remainder of its hull peeling away. Chains of explosion ruptured fuel lines across the port thruster, sheering the entire pod from the hull that began to drift away. The Captain sat in the very centre of a now ablaze bridge, near-by control consoles shorting out, spraying sparks outwards. His eyes glazed onto the Emerald world that he had been born on, he knew it was the last time he would see it. Alarms blared, the last remaining screen highlighting an incoming target approaching from the planet’s surface. A single orb of blue light began to slowly slide upwards from the atmosphere, leaving a trail of fire that sprayed across the surface. The tear-drop shape lance that was known as the ‘Plasma Torpedo’ arced towards the frigate. What remained of the attacking Seraph broke off, the torpedo continuing to increase its velocity. The lance of destruction pierced the crafts midsection, spilling its superheated contents across the ravaged hull, a sapphire glow erupted from the Archangel’s centre. Fiery explosions erupted across the ship’s length, both the remaining thruster and the large bow snapping off and drifting towards the Reach, the bridge split in half. Soon the destroyed hulk began to edge into the upper atmosphere, descending towards a heavily populated city bellow. Its Legacy would award Humanity both destruction and a new hope in the shape of the armour each pod contained. ----- {|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" |valign="top" style="padding:5px;" class="aaopage"| The Hopeful was a mix-and-match of technology, its exterior a twisted hulk of debris that had existed since Reach had been colonised. Inside however was a different matter, as contained a nexus of wards and labs that spanned throughout the oversized hulk, each lab containing the most advanced technology available. Each of these sterile, bland labs was now inundated with patients, each no older than 16 years of age, this was the culmination of years of research and training, its aim to create soldiers equal in strength of their glorious Spartan II project. Each candidate had undergone years of intense training that had homed in their active minds. Most were still undergoing the treatments and as such Hopeful had been preparing to evacuate, leaving only the ones that had finished their treatment to fight, even if their bodies had yet to fully recover. Nurses moved in and out the recovery word, monitoring the recovering Spartans, each suffering from intense pain, the drugs they were given having changed their physical structure. However this was not a concern to those in the government’s top Tier, keeping the only strong hold they had left was. In a matter of hours over 80% of their entire fleet would return from their operations to protect the strong hold. Groans could be heard from some, the pain killers that they had been given were simply not strong enough to hold off the pains of augmentation. All would be forced to cope and be sent out, no exception, even those whom were on the verge of passing out would be sent out to die whilst the others were remained in their beds. A lone figure sat in the centre of the room, he was one of the instructors that had trained them and as such could be considered a father figure. A sad smile befell his face; he knew that most would not make it, that the cruel hands of the fiercest warriors of the Covenant would wet their blades with ease. “Hmm I am detecting anomalous readings from this one” A nurse noted over one of the Beds where a teenager sat, his pale face hidden by a head scanner that covered every square inch of the Spartan’s head. The Nurse’s scanner moved across the enhanced child’s body, before coming to a stop above his heart. “It appears to be similar to the readings I took for 293” She noted, passing on the readings over to the central database before marking the Spartan as ‘Ready for combat’. Her unoccupied hand carefully disconnected the helmet that isolated the Spartan from his surroundings, whilst a lone droid approached, in its arms sitting the final legacy of the Archangel and the souls that had died along with her. Notes Chapter 1 # MJOLINIR MK V: A large suit of armour designed to increase a users strength and Agility whilst Providing an energy shield. Category:Stories Category:Echo 1125